


The non-stick waffle iron

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sam gets out of one marriage ........but is it just a case of going from the waffle iron into the fire ?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	The non-stick waffle iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquilityhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquilityhope/gifts).



> Gifted to Tranquilityhope who shares my endless love for these two gorgeous idiots and who makes me smile 😊

“This is me being supportive Sammy!” Dean said, as he tried to explain the waffle iron instructions to Sam and finally gave up and just pushed it at him. “Congratulations to you and the missus.”

.

.

Dean wondered to himself once again when his life had gone SO completely off the rails. Honestly. _Couldn’t let Sammy out of his sight for four days. FOUR frickin’ days. And the idiot had gone and got himself hitched to Superfan 99?!!_

_What the hell??!!_

_No seriously! What the HELL?!_

Some deep possessive growls were building up in his chest at the idea that this …….this person had been in bed with Sam, had her hands on him, had…….had consummated this ‘marriage’.

He wished there was a spell to un-consummate it. To re-hymenate Sam.

His poor innocent gullible sweet boy.

Stuck here in Delaware where someone was killing people whose dreams were coming true.

As he tried to explain this, Sam was also babbling something about the case and clues and vics and … _what?!_

There was a wall in the inner room full of the photos and maps and that DAMN woman was standing there.

Mrs. Sam Winchester.

_He would show her Mrs. Sam Winchester_ he thought as he scowled at her fiercely.

He wanted to punch her through that wall right then ……. _what the hell Sam?!?!_ _Working a case with someone else?!_

Dean tried to explain the facts and evidence and then Becky lit into him and before he could take a breath Sam said “What Becky and I have is real.”

Dean almost felt the entire planet tilt when he heard that. He wanted to salt and burn that entire apartment block.

And now Sam was hugging her and they were making goo- goo eyes at each other.

_Yech._ He wanted to bleach his own brain to delete that sight. He wanted to be sick.

But no, he needed to stay on this case and solve it and SAVE Sammy.

Obviously people’s dreams were coming true in this town. _(Not his own dreams that’s for sure. Thanks to Becky- frigging- Mrs.- Sam- Winchester.)_

But they were all paying a huge price and he didn’t care if Becky’s head exploded or she disappeared off the face of the earth but what if…....and here is what made his blood run cold…...what if this was really _Sammy’s_ dream too?!!

The kid had been chasing after a ‘normal’ life FOREVER, like a dog with a bone.

_What if .....what if this was really what HE wanted too?_

_And what if somehow that meant SAM would end up paying a price too??_

_Well, that was not going to happen on my watch_ Dean thought as he clenched his jaw grimly and he checked his gun and knives.

.

.

.

Eventually it was all done and of course demons were frigging involved. Garth missed all the action and before saying goodbye he gave Dean a hug that made him wince as Sam laughed at him.

Later as they sat in the car to leave, Sam looked sheepish and started to apologize but Dean just shook his head and smiled, relieved that it was over.

He didnt really want to talk about it...but .......there was something he did want to know.

“So…um….did you enjoy that? Not the lack of consent of course!” Dean clarified quickly. “The being 'married' thing?”

“Mmhhmm.” Sam said thoughtfully. “Having someone to come home to? Someone you belong to? Who goes out of their way to make me happy? Someone who wants to spend all their time with me? Well….yeah.” He shrugged. “It feels good doesn’t it? I guess that’s why some folks get married.”

Dean frowned. That sounded like a bunch of familiar stuff.

_Having someone to come home to? Someone you belonged to? Who went out of their way to make you happy? Someone you wanted to spend all their time with?_

“Dean?” Sam asked, looking worried at his silence. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Just thinking that you did good Sammy.” Dean told him. “Despite your head not being in the right place. You did good. I guess you really are all grown up now!”

“Yes.” Sam said, agreeing. “And it might be nice.”

“What?”

“Well, you have been looking after me your whole life. So maybe it’s time for you to take care of yourself you know? Not having to worry about your pain- in- the- ass little brother all the time huh?”

Dean gave him a sharp look in the mirror but Sam wasn’t joking.

But something about what he said crawled under Dean's skin like fire ants. It wasn’t right. It was painful. That isn’t what he wanted AT ALL.

No. He WANTED to worry about Sam. He wanted that privilege. He wanted to be there when Sam had problems. He wanted to look out for him.

He WANTED……Oh.

_Oh._

He knew what he wanted.

Damn.

So he took a deep breath and suddenly changed lanes and then a few miles down that road he took a U- turn.

Sam sat up in shock. “Dean! What the hell dude?! Why are we going back to Becky’s??”

“I left something there.” Dean said with a shrug.

“What?! What could you possibly have left there that you can’t replace?” Sam asked in distress.

Dean looked at him with a grim expression and shook his head. “So many things Sammy…..so many things. It’s a long list.”

Sam folded in on himself at that strange reply and hunched up in the seat.

“Well I don’t care. I am not going up for it whatever it is.”

“Yeah yeah sure Samantha. Weren’t quite so coy when you were running around marrying her were you?” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he parked the car.

.

.

“You got back the waffle iron?!” Sam asked when he saw what Dean was carrying, unsure whether to laugh or cry. "The non-stick waffle iron?"

“Yup.” Dean said as he handed it over to Sam ceremoniously with both hands. “So, will you?”

“Will I what?” Sam asked in utter confusion.

“Make me a lucky man.” Dean said, looking nervous. “With this waffle iron I thee wed and all that?”

Sam narrowed his eyes, ready to chew out Dean for joking about this ( too soon dude!) but ...…..but Dean was looking genuinely nervous.

“Dean….”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean….?”

Dean shrugged as if to say _it can mean whatever you want_ but Sam had been reading Dean-speak since forever and he could see that Dean’s eyes held a very serious question indeed.

So Sam cleared his throat. “Uh...Dean, do you promise to make waffles for me from this day forward in sickness and in health?”

Dean nodded, unable to speak.

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer?"

“Yup.” Dean managed to say. “Till death us do part dude……and even beyond.”

Sam was grinning madly now. “Then yes, with this waffle iron I thee wed.”

.

.

Of COURSE, before they could go for a ‘honeymoon’ they ended up having to take down a vetala. Of COURSE Dean used the first thing that was handy. And dented it.

Inevitably at the next town they had to thwack an evil spirit that surprised them so they HAD TO use whatever was closest to them on the car seat. That left some disgusting ectoplasm on it.

And then they got badly stuck on a dirt track and the ONLY thing Sam could find to jam the tyres to help them push the car out was the same dented dirty thing.

.

.

By the time they reached Bobby’s a week later it was an un-identifiable mangled piece of metal.

Bobby saw Dean look at it with a decidedly odd tragic air so he offered to melt it in the furnace he had out back somewhere in the yard.

“Might make good bullets?” Bobby suggested.

So they found themselves standing around the furnace watching it become red hot and then starting to become liquid.

Bobby got bored of watching this after a couple of minutes and said he was going back in to get some chilled beer and wait till they got back. 

As soon as he was out of sight Dean reached out and held Sam’s hand.

“Sorry Sammy! It’s wrecked!”

“Nah. It’s ok.” Sam grinned. “What else can you expect out of a symbol of our marriage?”

Dean leaned in and kissed him. “Aw baby, don't be like that ! I will make it up to you! Promise!”

The melting thing had been hissing in the fire and so they missed the sound of Bobby turning back to ask them if they were going to cook dinner for a change and of course they didn’t hear him swearing under his breath at what he saw and heard either.

.

.

Bright and early the next morning Bobby sent Dean off on a random errand to a place that just happened to be right next door to someone who specialized in custom made silver rings. 

He was not at all surprised to see both boys sporting solid hefty embossed silver rings three days later. Matching rings.

Dean saw him looking and gave a long- winded explanation about too many shifters and things needing silver testing.

“So much easier to detect with just a handshake Bobby”.

And Sam had joined in to agree with a very solemn nod.

Bobby had rolled his eyes at Dean but after they left the room he chuckled to himself.

_Idjits. Always knew that Dean would be the romantic one._

.

.

.

In the coming years if there was a certain day when Dean would book them into a better motel that their usual dumps, and if he would find an excuse to pick Sam up and stagger across the threshold with him, or if there was a day when Sam would insist they eat at a waffle place and then he would feed Dean a honey soaked waffle piece by piece, well, it was no one else’s business was it?!

**Author's Note:**

> Am doing a re-watch from the start and currently at Season 7. This episode was waaay more wincest-y that I remembered it and so this little ficlet was inspired 😊  
> As a fic writer I already have an amazing array of bizarre searches in my google history but this one may be among the top ten.  
> ‘Can you melt a non- stick waffle iron?’  
> That got me pages and pages of how to use just a bit of butter and how to wipe down the waffle iron and how people no longer have an oven because this waffle iron can apparently do everything under the sun etc etc  
> So I tried different questions till finally I asked ‘Can you incinerate a waffle iron?’ ' Can you destroy a waffle iron ?" but nope.  
> Apparently waffle irons are indestructible omnipotent things and Bobby Singer and the Winchesters were the first one to melt one  
> They haven’t exactly uploaded a YouTube video explaining how. So…you are on your own if you try that 😊


End file.
